Amantes
by Kurama Sohma
Summary: Oneshot Satoshi y Daisuke son amantes. Luego de su encuentro, ninguno de los dos quiere separarse del otro, pero el destino no puede cambiarse ¿o sí?


**Advertencia:** esto es un Satoshi x Daisuke. DN no me pertenece para nada, si la conociera a Yukiru-sama le agradecería por todas esas escenas entre ellos dos ¿no?.

* * *

Amantes

La hora ha llegado, lo siento. Riku me está esperando en casa, y no quiero preocuparla.

Sí, se que tendría que terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas, decirle la verdad y vivir la vida como en verdad quiero. Pero no puedo... lo se, siempre me precupo más por los demás, pero ella no se merece eso.

Me levanto de la cama, aún desnudo. Comienzo a vestirme lentamente. A decir verdad no quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí contigo, pero esta es la vida que elejí tener.

Escucho como te pones de pie y siento como me rodeas con tus brazos, me pides que no me vaya, que ya no soportarías estar sin mí. Me doy vuelta quedando cara a cara contigo. Te sonrio y te digo que en cuanto pueda volveré. Me miras por un instante con tus profundos ojos celestes como suplicando y luego te alejas.

Me acomodo la corbata, no vaya a ser que Riku piense que ando con alguna mujer. Cuando veo que estoy igual a como entré, me doy vuelta para saludarte. Tú estas sentado en la cama. Al ver que me acerco giras la cabeza hacia donde estoy.

Noto en tí una mirada vacía, eso me preocupa un poco. Me siento y te abrazo como tratando de contenerte, intentando que con ese solo abrazo pueda llenar el vacío que sientes por dentro.

-Quédate- me susurras nuevamente.

-No puedo- te dijo separándome de tí y depositando un beso en tu mejilla.

Tomo el portafolios que está apoyado en la mesa. Me miro por un segundo en el espejo que hay frente a tu cama y me voy.

Que más quisiera yo que estar contigo siempre.

Abro la puerta de casa. Mi hija viene corriendo a saludarme y la recibo con un fuerte abrazo. Voy hasta la cocina donde está Riku ocupada con la cena. Beso sus labios y ella me sonrie.

Así ha sido por cinco años ya.

Me despierto de madrugada. Un horrible sueño no me deja tranquilo. Imágenes tuyas, sangre y lágrimas invaden mis sueños. Me doy vuelta. Riku no está. De seguro se quedó dormida nuevamente con Kiara, mientras le contaba un cuento.

"Son las tres de la madrugada" pienso. Aún así me visto y salgo hacia tu casa. Tengo un fuerte dolor en el pecho y hasta que no sepa que estas allí, durmiendo profundamente, no podré estar tranquilo.

Saco las llaves que me diste hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando luego de varios encuentros me dijiste que ese lugar sería nuestro lugar de ahora en más. Giro la llave y la puerta se abre.

Entro. Está todo oscuro. Camino hacia la luz, pero antes de poder llegar algo me lo impide. Trato de ver qué es. Lo empujo con suavidad con el pie. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Al parecer es demasiado pesado. Me agacho para ver qué es, lleno de miedo por lo que temo que sea. Está tibio... ¿Satoshi?.

Me levanto de un salto y tomo otro camino para poder prender la luz. Lo primero que veo es tu cama y a tí descansando en ella, tapado hasta el cuello. Suspiro aliviado, de seguro fue una aluscinación debido al susto. Me doy vuelta y es allí cuando veo que lo que había tocado...era un cuerpo. Y lo peor era que pertenecía a una persona que conocía muy bien. Riku yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Debajo de ella una mancha de sangre iba haciéndose cada vez más grande. Grité su nombre y me agaché para sentirle el pulso. Estaba muerta.

-No puede ser, Riku- la llamo desesperadamente como si su corazón volviera a latir al escucharme.

-Ella vino a mí...- comenzaste a relatar con una fría voz. De seguro te habías despertado con los gritos.- Ella quería que dejara en paz a su Daisuke. Dijo que te amaba profundamente y que lo que teníamos nosotros era todo culpa mía.- tu voz se iba acercando a mí. - Le reproché que era por ella que nosotros no pudiecemos estar juntos. Ella sacó un cuchillo de su bolso. Al parecer lo tenía todo planeado. Trató de herirme, pero yo me defendí y le clavé el cuchillo.- tu voz era hororosamente tranquila, como si estuvieras hablando del clima.- Pero despues de todo, tengo que agradecerle que haya venido, gracias a ella... podremos estar juntos de ahora en más.- concluiste rodeándome con sus brazos llenos de sangre.

-Satoshi ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto?- te pregunté desconcertado. Me di vuelta para mirarte. La sonrisa que había en tu rostro se tornó una mueca de tristeza y te abalanzaste sobre mí.

Cuando desperté estaba atado de ambas manos a los pies de tu cama. Traté de soltarme, pero despues de tal shock no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

-Veo que despertaste amor.- me dijiste. Estabas sentado en la cama. -Ahora no vas a poder decir que tienes que irte nunca más.- dijiste poniéndote de pie con una horrible sonrisa...

* * *

n.a. ¿loco no?. Pobre Satoshi, lo dejé re mal parado. Esto va dedicado a Aroa (gracias a vos decidí hacer este fic.Animo con Deseos Prohibidos!) ya Lila negra. Ustedesdos son mis escritoras preferidas o. Sus historias me inspiran XD. 

Muchas gracias por leer.

TatiaKa


End file.
